1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing and analyzing ocean profile data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing and analyzing ocean properties of a region of interest so as to determine a target ocean profile by utilizing interactive graphic techniques and is particularly suited to handle data associated with shallow water regions that commonly encounter relatively high spatial and temporal variability of ocean properties.
2. Description of the Background Art
Processing and the analysis of ocean properties of interest including profile data are commonly performed by a combination of several computerized techniques: statistical models, physics-based models, non-graphical software (looking at numbers), and non-interactive graphical software. The first two techniques (statistical and physics-based models) are appropriate and adequate for certain applications. More particularly, these first two techniques (statistical and physics-based models) usually work best in deep water where the ocean is characterized by long spatial and temporal scales of variability relative to those of shallow water. The last two techniques (non-graphic and non-interactive software) are tedious, time consuming, and often non-intuitive. Of fundamental importance in any technique that may be used in the ability to "group appropriate" data together so as to derive statistics or to qualitatively describe ocean properties. For example, the perform quality control (editing) of observed ocean data, one must have a priori knowledge of what the ocean should look like at a particular location and time. Historical data must be appropriately grouped (providing a stationary basis) to learn this. The coastal ocean is too undersampled to provide this appropriate grouping with automated statistical techniques. It is desired that means be provided to allow appropriate grouping and editing of observed ocean data based on a priori knowledge and insight so as to derive accurate ocean profile data.